Office of Naval Intelligence
*1st Requiem *2nd Requiem |commanders=*ADM M. Parangosky *ADM S. Osman }} The Office of Naval Intelligence (ONI) (pronounced as oʊni) was initially designed as the intelligence service branch of the UNSC Navy. Admiral Margaret Parangosky was the Commander-in-Chief of ONI until some point before 2555 at the latest, at which time her protege Serin Osman replaced her. History Early History The Office of Naval Intelligence was founded in 2178.[https://www.halowaypoint.com/en-us/universe/factions/oni Halo Waypoint: Universe - ONI] One of the earliest known projects undertaken by ONI was in 2321. This project, dubbed ORION, was an attempt to increase the effectiveness of Colonial Military Administration soldiers. However this initial run was eventually postponed.[https://www.halowaypoint.com/en-us/universe/factions/spartans Halo Waypoint: Universe - Factions - Spartans] Pre-Insurrection In 2491, the Carver Findings were released and ONI began to use it as their approach to the Insurrectionists. Human-Covenant War At the beginning of the war, some ONI analysts believed the Covenant may have visited Earth in the past. Part of this was due to to the meter and a half tall Unggoy the Covenant employed. As such, the Covenant received the nickname "LGM" or "Little Green Men". Over the course of the war, ONI absorbed or eliminated most competing civilian and military espionage services.Halo: Warfleet – An Illustrated Guide to the Spacecraft of Halo - Pages 90-92 By 2552, its formal name was the UNSC Military Intelligence Division. Post-War Following the war, the Office of Naval Intelligence had become the primary intelligence service of the UEG with nearly uncontested power in this field. ONI was also afforded a great deal of autonomy, due to its connections with the UNSC Security Council. As of 2555, Admiral Margaret Parangosky was replaced with Admiral Serin Osman as Commander-in-Chief.Halo: Hunters in the Dark - Page 67 By 2558, ONI had a liason with the HIGHCOM Security Committee.Halo: Escalation During The Reclamation, ONI teams sanitized data on Earth.[https://www.halowaypoint.com/en-us/news/log-of-war Halo Waypoint: Canon Fodder - Log of War] As well, CINCONI Serin Osman went into hiding, along with Fleet Admiral Terrence Hood. Duties ONI has a multitude of roles, delineated to its various branches. Some of these include; military espionage, public morale and special projects. Many of its functions and subdivisions, like the Beta-5 Division and the SPARTAN-III Program, are enigmatic, and its personnel are regarded as mysteries by mainstream naval officers. ONI personnel, especially officers, are often referred to as "spooks." Operations The Office of Naval Intelligence often operates independently of other UNSC branches. At times it contravenes the law and UNSC protocol to complete top-secret missions. Agents appear to enjoy significant latitude in the discharge of their duties, often violating moral boundaries or acquiring vast amounts of UNSC resources to achieve their ends. Branches Intra-ONI dynamics are often strained with intense competition among its own personnel. Agents operate under heavy scrutiny with mistakes often lead to demotion or death. Known ONI Branches *ONI Section Zero - Internal Affairs and investigations *ONI Section One - Military Intelligence *ONI Section Two - Propaganda and Information *ONI Section Three - Special Projects *UNSC Prowler Corps *ONI Signal Corps *ONI Retrieval and Acquistions *Reverse Engineering and Prototyping - Xenotechnology *Department of Colonial Security Assets It appears to have an unusually large amount of military equipment for an intelligence service, and has a strong fleet presence. Units ONI also manages field intelligence with units such as ONI Recon 111 liaising with mainstream UNSC military units. List of Units *ONI Recon 111 *Kilo-Five *Theta 2 *Ferret Team Aerospace ONI operated a number of starships. ONI maintains the UNSC's Prowler fleet, under the auspices of the UNSC Prowler Corps. List of Aerospace Assets *STARS *UNSC stealth cruiser ** * (Retired) Personnel *ADM Margaret Parangosky *ADM Serin Osman Branch Each branch of ONI operates their own personnel. *For Section Zero personnel, See here. *For Section One personnel, See here. *For Section Two personnel, See here. *For Section Three personnel, See here. *For Signal Corps personnel, See here. *For Prowler Corps personnel, See here. Unknown Section Facilities The Office of Naval Intelligence operates a number of different facilities throughout human space on both Inner and Outer Colonies. Some facilities were guarded by specialized security, however these forces were under the jurisdiction of Naval Special Warfare. Trivia *ONI's pre-''Halo 3: ODST'' insignia features the all-seeing eye, a nod to ONI's line of work. *The ONI insignia can be used as a multiplayer emblem in Halo 3: ODST, Halo 4 and Halo 5: Guardians. Gallery SpartanAbduction.png|ONI Agents about to abduct Daisy-023 as a child for the SPARTAN-II Program. Halo Reach - Sword Base 02.jpg|Sword Base on Reach. Alphabase new 1.png|Alpha Site in New Mombasa. HR_LE_Halsey_Badge.png|Dr. Halsey's ONI security badge. ONI emblem.jpg|Pre-''Halo 3: ODST'' ONI symbol. Appearances Sources de:Office of Naval Intelligence ja:海軍情報局 zh:海军情报局 ru:Служба_военной_разведки Category:Office of Naval Intelligence